Super Mushroom
A Super Mushroom (also known as Magic Mushroom,Super Mario Bros. English instruction booklet, page 8. Power Booster Mushroom,Hiroo Tochikubo, How to Win at Super Mario Bros., Tokuma Shoten, 1987, ISBN 4-19-720003-XC. Page 8. Power-Up Mushroom,Super Mario All-Stars Player's Guide, page 29-30.Cain, Christine (July 7, 1999). Super Mario Bros. Deluxe: Prima's Official Strategy Guide, page 9. Retrieved April 10, 2015. or simply Mushroom) is a red Mushroom that serves a particular function depending on the game in which it is found. Its first and most common effect is causing Small Mario to turn into his super form, allowing him to smash through Bricks and take an extra hit from enemies. The Poison Mushroom can be considered its opposite, a mushroom item that hurts the player. Both this and the standard Mushroom are designed after the poisonous Amanita muscaria, with the shape resembling a button Mushroom. The idea for Super Mushrooms was originally believed to have been inspired by the cake that Alice eats in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland that makes her grow after having been shrunk by a potion. However, Shigeru Miyamoto later corrected himself, saying that this was a misunderstanding; the mushrooms were actually inspired by the concept of mushrooms being associated with magical worlds in general, like the wonderland of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and the Mushroom Kingdom.Iwata Asks. New Super Mario Bros: Volume 1.4. Letting Everyone Know It Was A Good Mushroom. Nintendo.com. Retrieved December 3, 2017. Regardless, the item has become one of the most iconic items in video game history, and it is almost as known as Mario himself. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros. ''Super Mario Bros. is the first ''Mario'' game to feature Magic Mushrooms. Though eyeless, the mushroom's colors resemble those of a Mega Mushroom (as of New Super Mario Bros.), though they were changed to the standard white-spotted red Cap with eyes in Super Mario All-Stars. Touching one will turn Mario into Super Mario, making his body grow. While Super, he gains the ability to break Brick Blocks and allows him to take one more hit from an enemy (shrinking down to Small Mario before losing a life). Also, when Super Mario gets hit, his image will flicker and he will be temporarily invulnerable during this time. If Mario is Super, a Fire Flower will appear in place of a Magic Mushroom's power-up location. However, if Mario takes a hit before getting the Fire Flower, it will act as a Magic Mushroom instead, just making him big. Like any enemy, if a Magic Mushroom comes in contact with a wall, it will turn around. Just like 1-Up Mushrooms, players can make Magic Mushrooms jump by hitting any viable block (Brick, ? or Coin Blocks); doing so before a Magic Mushroom passes over the block's center can even change its direction entirely. A Magic Mushroom moves at the same speed as Mario's walking speed. ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' Super Mushrooms return in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, working as they do in Super Mario Bros. Also, Super Mushrooms receive eyes in this game for the first time, making them look even more like Mega Mushrooms. Poison Mushrooms look almost identical to Super Mushrooms, except that they are the same colors as Goombas (brown in ground levels, blue in caves, and gray/white in castles); they were given unique designs in Super Mario All-Stars and Super Mario Bros. Deluxe. ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' In Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mushrooms again return, but still grant the player the same abilities. The only changes that were made was the sprite's appearance: in the original Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mushrooms are colored white with red spots, but in subsequent remakes, those colors are changed to the as-of-''Super Mario World'' standard: red cap with white spots. However, the map's item inventory retains the error. Poison Mushrooms return in the GBA remake, with a white-skulled blue cap. ''Super Mario Land'' Super Mushrooms make a return in Super Mario Land. They once again turn Mario into Super Mario, allowing him to take one hit without dying and break Brick Blocks. Unlike in most other games, however, they fall straight down if they fall off an edge, rather than at an angle. ''Super Mario World'' Super Mushrooms reappear in Super Mario World and no changes had been made to them. Super Mushrooms tend to "leap" out of the bushes sometimes for the player to receive. However, in this game, grabbing one while in Super, Fire, or Cape form will put it in the Item Storage, regardless of any reserve items. It also marked the first appearance of the current color scheme of the Super Mushroom, with the colors of the cap and spots reversed (red cap with white spots). Also, during the battle against Bowser, Peach aids Mario/Luigi by tossing him a Super Mushroom between phases. ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' In Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, the Mushroom, looking similar to how it did in Super Mario World, once again changes Mario into Super Mario with the usual results. However, unlike in Super Mario Land, it also allows him to perform a spin-jump (from Super Mario World) to hit or break blocks beneath him by pressing Paddown and jumping or while in mid-air. ''Super Mario 64 DS'' Mushrooms appear exclusively in Super Mario 64 DS, but this time, they make the characters grow extremely large for a limited time, similar to the effect of a Mega Mushroom, greatly reducing their jumping ability and removing the triple-jump ability as well. This allows the characters to destroy objects or enemies simply by touching them. They earn an extra life for each object or enemy that they destroy after the first seven. Yoshi, when receiving this power-up, throws punches like the others instead of using his tongue and can break Brick Blocks. ''New Super Mario Bros. In ''New Super Mario Bros., Super Mushrooms return, working as they did in the classic 2D Mario games. Unlike in Super Mario World, however, they do not replace higher-tiered power-ups in the Item Storage (like the Fire Flower), instead simply giving 1000 points to the player. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mushrooms are not changed, except that the number of Mushrooms that appear out of blocks depends on the number of players there are, as well as their current forms, as one will appear for every Small or Mini player currently active. However, with two to four players, if every person does not have a power-up (excluding Mini form), one higher class power-up (such as a Fire Flower) will appear. Super Mushrooms can also appear in Kamek's boss fight, as he may use his magic to turn platforms into Super Mushrooms. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' Super Mario 3D Land is the first original 3D Mario game to include Super Mushrooms. They turn Mario from Small Mario to Super Mario, just as in the 2D Mario games. If Mario collects a Super Mushroom when the player already has an item stored, the player earns ten coins instead. Unlike in previous games, they are not as necessary, since Mario starts out each life as Super Mario. Morty Moles also drop a Super Mushroom sometimes. Poison Mushrooms also return, but they have angry eyes and a pink-spotted purple cap. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' Super Mushrooms appear in New Super Mario Bros. 2, acting the same as they did in the previous side-scrolling games. ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' The Super Mushrooms appear in New Super Mario Bros. U, acting the same as in the other games. ''Super Mario 3D World'' Super Mushrooms return in Super Mario 3D World, acting the same as in other games. However, like in Super Mario 3D Land, they aren't as necessary, because Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Captain Toad, and Rosalina start each life in their Super forms. Goomba Towers sometimes carry Super Mushrooms; the player can touch the GamePad touchscreen to pop the bubble to get them from the Goomba Towers. ''Super Mario Maker''/''Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS''/''Super Mario Maker 2'' The Super Mushroom appears as an element in Super Mario Maker, Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS, and Super Mario Maker 2 in every game style. They can make enemies larger and, after an update, can be stacked on power-ups. Dragging a Super Mushroom into an already enlarged object will make it even bigger, but it will cough it out, returning to its previous size, as enlarged objects cannot get any bigger than they already are. After clearing the four Nintendo World Championships 2015 courses, shaking a Super Mushroom in the Super Mario Bros. style turns it into a Weird Mushroom, though when playing courses, hitting a block with a Super Mushroom has a chance of a Weird Mushroom appearing instead, regardless of whether or not it has been unlocked. In Super Mario Maker 2, Super Mushrooms in the nighttime ground theme bounce away from the player. ''Super Mario Run'' Super Mushrooms return in Super Mario Run and have the same purpose in other games, to turn Small Mario/Luigi into Super Mario/Luigi. Additionally, if Mario and Luigi are already in their Super forms when grabbing one, they get 5 coins instead (as there is no Item Storage to store the extra mushroom unlike in Super Mario World, the New Super Mario Bros. series, Super Mario 3D Land, and Super Mario 3D World). In versions of Super Mario Run prior to the Fall 2017 update, Peach, Toad, Toadette, and Yoshi did not have small forms to shrink into when getting hit, unlike in Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario 3D World and Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, and therefore, Super Mushrooms had no effect on them, as they were in their regular usual forms (they instead were defeated in one hit and remained in their usual regular form, as it was their only form in the game and also their weakest form in this sense, despite the advantage of being able to break Brick Blocks, unlike Mario and Luigi, who require their Super forms to do so); like Mario and Luigi (when in their Super forms), they got 5 coins instead upon grabbing one. In versions since the Fall 2017 update, Peach, Toad, Toadette, and Yoshi start a level in their regular usual forms, but now have small forms to shrink into upon being hit just like in Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario 3D World, and Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. Unlike those games, they return in their small forms after being defeated or falling in pits or lava (as in Super Mario Advance). Thus, Super Mushrooms have a purpose to turn them back into their usual regular big forms, unlike in Super Mario 3D World and Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, where they respawn in their Super forms after being defeated in their Small forms and do not need them as much. As with Mario and Luigi (when already in their Super forms), the characters get five coins upon grabbing one in their regular usual forms. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' No Super Mushrooms appear in Super Mario Odyssey, although a number of mushroom-shaped objects, such as Starshrooms, do appear. ''Yoshi's Safari'' Super Mushrooms, referred to as Power-up MushroomsYoshi's Safari instruction booklet, pages 17 and 18., reappear in Yoshi's Safari. They are dropped from Flying ? Blocks. When dropped from a yellow Flying ? Block, some of the player's LIFE Meter is recovered and they earn 1,500 bonus points. Power-up Mushrooms can also be dropped from dark teal Flying ? Blocks and are used for boss battles only, functioning the same way they do outside the battle. When not used at all, 2,000 bonus points are added to the player's highscore. ''Donkey Kong'' (Game Boy) Super Mushrooms also make an appearance in Donkey Kong for the Game Boy. They are used by Donkey Kong shortly before the final battle. He ends up using several of them to transform himself into a giant. A Super Mushroom is also briefly seen in the ending when Pauline gives one to Mario, so that he can change his size and catch Donkey Kong when he is falling. ''Hotel Mario'' The Super Mushroom appears in Hotel Mario. It does not make Mario big or small, but gives him the chance to take one hit and not lose a life. The only difference between the normal Mario and the one that ate the Super Mushroom is the color of his overalls. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series The Super Mushroom appears as an item in all the Super Smash Bros. games, starting with Super Smash Bros. Melee. It allows any fighter to grow to a bigger size, thus making them heavier and harder to launch, while also increasing their run and fall speed. It also increases the amount of damage that the fighter can deal to opponents, in addition to improving the fighter's reach in their attacks. Aesthetically, the user's voice is also lower-pitched. In Melee, they resemble the appearance of generic Mushrooms in Mario Party 2; their modern design (adapted from the Mushrooms in Mario Kart DS) is used for Super Smash Bros. Brawl and all subsequent appearances. The Super Mushroom is also the symbol of the ''Mario'' series. On an additional note, Giga Bowser and Giga Mac are unaffected by Super Mushrooms. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' In addition to being an item, the Super Mushroom appears as a trophy. It can be obtained in the Lottery or when it randomly appears in one of the game's single-player modes. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Mushrooms only go right upon appearing like they do in the Super Mario games. All direct attacks can deal 1.56x their normal damage while the fighter is giant-sized. The damage multiplier excludes projectile attacks, however. A Super Mushroom also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker, which can be used in The Subspace Emissary by Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, or Yoshi to increase the power of their arm- and leg-based attacks by 5 points. A Super Mushroom is also featured as trophy that can be unlocked at random when it appears in VS. matches, Adventure Mode, or other modes of the game. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' The Super Mushroom item returns in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U with the same properties as in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It also appears as a trophy, which can be unlocked if the player obtains it in one of the game's modes. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' The Super Mushroom returns as an item in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, where it retains the qualities from its Super Smash Bros. Brawl appearance. In addition, a Super Mushroom appears as an Advanced-class support spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, which increases the fighter's attack, defense, and speed after eating food. The spirit can be obtained from Timmy & Tommy's shop. Its core can be combined with Metal Mario's and a Fire Flower's cores to summon the Gold Mario spirit. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Super Mushrooms appear as items in the Dream Basketball event in the Nintendo DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. If a Powerup Ball with one on is successfully thrown into a hoop, the player's hoops will become larger for a short amount of time. They also appear as items in Dream Shooting, where they can be obtained by shooting an Item Box. In this event, they are used immediately and give the player a larger cursor for a limited amount of time, or until they move forward. ''Mario Clock'' In the DSiWare game, Mario Clock has both the Super and Poison Mushrooms. ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' Super Mushrooms also return in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. Like in the main series of games, Super Mushrooms turn Small Captain Toad and Small Toadette into their Super forms. If the player collects a Super Mushroom while the character is in Super form, they instead earn 10 coins like in Super Mario 3D Land. ''Mario Kart 8''/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' In Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, a Super Mushroom emerging from a block appears as a cameo in a Super Mario Bros.-styled graffiti on the underground wall in Super Bell Subway. ''Luigi's Mansion'' (Nintendo 3DS) The Super Mushroom can be bumped or dumped by vases or ghosts respectively instead of the Poison Mushroom in the Nintendo 3DS remake of the Nintendo GameCube game Luigi's Mansion for the Nintendo 3DS by using the Mario amiibo figurine. Other appearances ''Wreck-It Ralph'' A Super Mushroom briefly appears in Wreck-It Ralph as one of the many items Ralph finds in the lost-and-found behind the Tapper game. Profiles and statistics ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros. *'Wii Virtual Console Manual Bio:' "''Turns Mario into Super Mario." ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' *'Wii Virtual Console Manual Bio:' "Changes Mario into Super Mario." *'3DS Virtual Console Manual Bio:' "Changes Small Mario into Super Mario." ''Super Mario World'' *'Wii U Virtual Console Manual Bio:' "Collect to turn Mario into Super Mario." ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' *'Trading Card Description:' "Mushroom powers have their ups and downs. Red Super Mushrooms will bulk up your size, allowing you to stomp enemies and smash through pipes and bricks. On the other hand, if you find yourself in a tight spot, blue Mini Mushrooms will shrink you down to fit through tight passageways. Both are very useful!" ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' *'European Website Bio:' "Grab one of these to turn into Super Mario, who is not only bigger, but can also take more damage from enemies!" ''Super Mario 3D World'' *'Instruction Manual Bio:' "Transforms Small Mario into Super Mario." *'North American Website Bio:' "Turn into the Super version of your character by catching one of these." ''Super Mario Run'' *'Super Mushroom Statue:' "A statue of the Super Mushroom. Power up and become Super Mario!" ''New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe'' *'North American Website Bio:' "Get a little size boost and the ability to withstand one attack from an oncoming baddie. You can also bust blocks when you're bigger." ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' *'Instruction Manual Bio:' "Collect a Super Mushroom as Small Captain Toad to return to normal size." ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' trophy ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trophy Sticker ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' trophy Blue indicates exclusive to the Wii U version. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' spirit Trivia *The Super Mushroom makes a cameo appearance in the Nintendo game Metroid Prime Hunters for the Nintendo DS, on the top of a Mushroom-like creature. *The Super Mushroom makes an appearance in the 2012 Disney film Wreck-It Ralph. Ralph finds a Mushroom in the Tapper scene in the Lost and Found. *The manual of the original Super Mario Bros. actually refers to the Super Mushroom as the "Magic Mushroom," but the name was changed due to the unintentional reference to hallucinogenic mushrooms. The original Japanese manual referred to them as Super Mushrooms, and the English name was reverted to its original Japanese name in future games. *The Operation Card of Mario Kart 64 erroneously refers to the Golden Mushroom as a Super Mushroom. *The Super Mushroom sound effect has the same tune as the one that plays after Mario/Luigi grabs the Goal Pole in Super Mario Bros., but it is sped up, missing the last sequence of notes, is arranged differently, and is higher-pitched.DidYouKnowGaming? (August 24, 2014). Mario Part 1 - Easter Egg Hunting. YouTube. Retrieved November 11, 2016.TheJohnny (July 24, 2018). Super Mario Bros. Sounds - Slowed Down by 800%. YouTube. Retrieved November 29, 2018. *In the Super Mario Mash-Up Pack in Minecraft, red mushrooms are replaced by Super Mushrooms. References Category:Item articles Category:Items Category:Mario items Category:Super Smash Bros. items Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Mario power-ups Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits